


Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: It was a toss up who was more tired, but when the crowded transport only offered one bed Obi-Wan took it in stride. Being too tired to appreciate the situation made it easy to hide his feelings after all.





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

Tired to the bone Obi-Wan moved off the damn smugglers vessel he had spent the last 24 hours on. The Corellian space port was too bright, too big and most of all, too crowded. With a weary sigh Obi-Wan hoisted his pack higher, glanced a last time at the information Qui-Gon had sent him and moved into the mass of species.

It took nearly twenty minutes of fast walking to reach the place, but at least he had made it on time. He only hoped the ship Qui-Gon had found would finally give him a chance to rest. He rose to his tip toes, looking around for his mission partner. In the end it was Qui-Gon who spotted him first, striding in his direction head towering effortlessly over the crowd.

"It's good to see you, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan greeted. It had been a while since they'd had the chance to meet at the temple and catch up, even longer since the Council had sent them on a mission together.

Qui-Gon's answering smile was warm, "And you, Obi-Wan." Now that he was close enough, Qui-Gon looked about as tired as Obi-Wan felt.

"I already secured us a place on the ship. It's the earliest one out of here," Qui-Gon said.

"Good. Please tell me it's not smugglers. I need to sleep."

"So do I," Qui-Gon said dryly, "And it's not smugglers, although I have to say I'm curious about that story."

"Nothing interesting. But Yoda said quick and the first vessel out were smugglers who kept watching me like I was food. Or more likely a valuable good. Couldn't exactly sleep with that hanging over me."

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse than my vessel. I came on a refugee ship. Between crying children and the living force being saturated with their grief, desperation and anger I didn't manage to close my eyes."

"We are a pair, aren't we?" Obi-Wan said with a tired grin.

"That we are," Qui-Gon replied, "Come on, let's get on board. It's the Corellian Round Cruise Liner. Filled to the brim, but they said they'd be able to make room for us."

"Lead the way," Obi-Wan said. He really hoped full didn't mean loud.

Qui-Gon led him to a green skinned humanoid, standing at a cordoned off boarding ramp.

"Ah, you are the Jedi. We have a room for you. It's with the crew, not the passengers and it's pretty small, but you apparently said you'd take anything, so here," he pulled a keycard from a pocket, "Go left once you're in. Take the employees only door and then follow the corridor until you find your room number."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied. They boarded the ship in silence and didn't speak again until they reached the room. Obi-Wan leaned tiredly against the wall, only stirring when the door swished open. He blinked and then blinked again at the sight.

The room was small and consisted of not much more than a small bed better suited to one person, a closet and maybe two feet of space to get from one to the other.

"I guess we'll be sharing," Qui-Gon said in the slightly dry voice he only used when something went wrong and he had to make the best off it. The familiarity and lack of any worse reaction put Obi-Wan at ease. If Qui-Gon was okay with it, then he would be too. 

Though he had to admit that he was a little disappointed that he would be too tired to appreciate sharing a bed with Qui-Gon. 

They hadn't seen each other for month after Naboo. The distance had shifted something and once they met again Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon with new eyes. No longer a mentor, but still someone he loved, only now it was less like family and more... well, Qui-Gon was gorgeous and kind, who could blame him?

Obi-Wan shook his head. Not now. Not when they were about to climb into bed together. It was probably a good thing that it was possible to release arousal into the Force.

He stepped into the room, stored his pack in the closet and pulled his tunic over his head. Qui-Gon stepped in as well and suddenly the room went from small to tiny. It was impossible not to brush against each other and Obi-Wan sat down on the bed to give Qui-Gon more room to maneuver. He used the time to get out of his shoes.

Qui-Gon did the same and somehow they managed to strip down enough for bed without hitting each other with elbows and knees in the process.

"Wall or door side?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This bed will be too short either way," Qui-Gon grumbled, but then shook his head. "Wall."

Obi-Wan just nodded and made room and watched as Qui-Gon scooted to the far side of the bed. If they lay down flat on their back, they'd probably just manage to fit shoulder to shoulder, but instead Qui-Gon had settled on his side, back to the wall and feet pulled in to fit on the mattress.

Obi-Wan climbed in after him. He felt warmth in his belly, but was too tired to really think about anything but falling asleep. He just about managed to remember to set his chrono to wake them and then flopped face down into his half of the pillow.

"G'night," he muttered.

"Good night, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied softly. 

Within seconds Obi-Wan was out. 

* * *

Obi-Wan woke to warmth surrounding him, his mind foggy from sleep. Against his hand he could feel a steady heartbeat and he felt safer than he had in years. He blinked and his mind came a little more online when the warmth surrounding him shifted. 

He was looking at a broad chest, breath tickled his hair from where his head was nestled under Qui-Gon's chin. Qui-Gon had an arm around him and their legs were hopelessly tangled. Obi-Wan didn't want to move. He was still tired and going back to sleep seemed like a brilliant idea, but it probably wouldn't be long until they had to get up anyway. Not that he could reach his chrono to check.

Maybe the logical thing to do would be to carefully disentangle himself, but he was still half asleep and couldn't even come up with a reason why that would be the right thing to do. Instead he burrowed himself further in Qui-Gon's warmth. 

Another part of his anatomy perked up at that and at least there he managed to remember why it was a bad idea to let Qui-Gon know, so he slipped into a light trance, so very easy in his half awake state, and released the arousal into the Force. He probably should do the same with all the warmth and contentment in his chest, but couldn't bring himself to let those go.

"What time is it?" Qui-Gon muttered and this close Obi-Wan could feel the rumble of his voice all the way through his body. 

"Don't know," Obi-Wan replied, "Alarm didn't go off yet." The longer he talked the more awake he got though. 

And the fact that he was effectively cuddling with Qui-Gon finally fully registered. If Qui-Gon hadn't been in the exact same position Obi-Wan would have been embarrassed. It helped that unless Qui-Gon lifted his arm he had a valid excuse not to move.

This close he could smell Qui-Gon, could feel his heartbeat. If he moved his hand a little lower he would be able to feel the scar where the Sith blade had run him through. Even lower and ...

No. He was not thinking about sex right now. Cuddling was one thing, could be explained by old familiarity and being comfortable in close quarters, but everything else would be taking this in a territory the Council would disapprove of. That Qui-Gon would disapprove of.

And still, the idea of what Qui-Gon, all strength and long lines, broad chest and warm eyes and those big hands could do to him... His cock perked up once again and Obi-Wan suppressed a groan of frustration, before reaching for the Force. It wasn't as easy this time, he wasn't really in the frame of mind for calm.

It didn't help that Qui-Gon shifted and finally lifted his arm, jostling his concentration. "Sorry," Qui-Gon said, this time sounding much more awake.

Obi-Wan sighed, but forced himself to move back a little, trying to figure out which leg needed to go where to disentangle them further. Qui-Gon moved too and a thigh pressed briefly against his unmistakably hard cock.

The rush of pleasure battled with embarrassment and it was the embarrassment that won. 

"Sorry," Obi-Wan muttered, ducking his head, cheeks burning. 

Looking down he could see his now fully hard cock tenting his briefs. It took a second longer to register that he wasn't the only one sporting an obvious bulge.

His head flew up, eyes wide with shock, to meet Qui-Gon's gaze. He was met by blown pupils and a blush creeping on Qui-Gon's face.

Obi-Wan felt himself caught between wanting to tease and flirt and fearing what would happen if he did. It could be just a reaction. Morning wood happened. It didn't have to mean anything.

Without his consent his gaze flickered down again. Qui-Gon looked big and just for a second Obi-Wan wondered what it would be like if Qui-Gon fucked him with this much cock. He would feel so full, split open and laid bare.

His whole face burned scarlet when he looked back at Qui-Gon's face. Qui-Gon who hadn't said a word to all of this, but still was just as hard as Obi-Wan was.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, trying to come up with something to say. He could play it off. Should probably play it off. No attachment. That was the rule and Obi-Wan knew that this would never be just sex. But then again, it was far far too late for him anyway. Which meant the only thing he would risk was his relationship with Qui-Gon.

He swallowed hard, licked his lips. Qui-Gon's gaze slipped down to follow the movement and Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Slowly he moved an inch closer, watching Qui-Gon like a hawk when his eyes shot up again. He held that gaze and found something like a question in them. Very deliberately he licked his lips again, moving another inch closer. Qui-Gon's gaze flickered down and then finally, finally Qui-Gon moved too. 

Their lips collided with more force than Obi-Wan had aimed for, but he wasn't complaining when Qui-Gon pulled him closer, his big hand cradling Obi-Wan's head, tilting it a little so they slotted more perfectly together. And Force, Qui-Gon could kiss. Teeth nibbled at his lip, a tongue brushed against his, exploring him, teasing him until his mind swam. Obi-Wan retaliated by sucking on Qui-Gon's tongue, eliciting a moan and Qui-Gon's hips bucking into his. Obi-Wan had to throw his head back against the pleasure shooting through his body. When had they gotten that close?

Obi-Wan dove in for another kiss. 

And the moment shattered as a persistent ringing pierced the air. 

It took Obi-Wan a second to place the sound and another to scramble for his chrono to shut it off. Fuck.

His eyes met Qui-Gon's, half afraid that the moment would be gone forever, buried under Jedi serenity, but instead he found frustrated amusement and puffy red lips that probably looked as thoroughly kissed as his own.

"Hold that thought?" Obi-Wan asked. His voice was rougher than he had expected. 

"Definitely," Qui-Gon replied, voice deep and rumbling, sending a shiver down his spine. He forced himself to ignore his cock and climbed out of bed. They had about fifteen minutes to get ready before they would land.

They needed to find a shower, to get dressed and presentable and, most of all, get rid of the hard-ons. He got his stuff and made for the door, but then hesitated. It still felt like this would end before it started if he left now. Whatever this was. They didn't have time to talk, didn't...

"We'll figure it out, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon promised and when Obi-Wan met his eyes again he found warmth there. 

Obi-Wan nodded and sent him a smile before vanishing out of the door. They would. And the Council could go fuck itself.

**Author's Note:**

> It's QuiObi week and the prompt was bed sharing.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
